


Tironian Notes [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Multi, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Understanding comes when you can see the meaning behind the words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tironian Notes [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tironian Notes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151908) by [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/jusu)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/tironian-notes) | 5 MB | 7:21


End file.
